Transformers:Occupation
by KickFlip
Summary: A dark force has taken control of planet Cybertron, but even in the darkest of hours there is hope.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a dark night on the planet known as Cybertron.

It was not a moonless night as the metallic moons of Cybertron were always visible, but they gave off no illumination.

Only the lights in the city of Quintes were visible.

It seemed foolish to be out on a night like this, but the group of five infiltrating the building had their orders.

And those orders were to destroy the Quintesson ammo dump they were currently sneaking into.

"Now be quiet you sons-of-glitches or else you will get us caught!" snarled the largest one to his four companions.

"We should not be here Motormaster, we should not be here, we are going to die!" said one of them, as quietly as he could seeing as he was almost hysterical.

"Shut up Breakdown" said the one identified as Motormaster.

I agree with Breakdown, I also believe we are going to die." said another more calmly with a fatalistic edge to his voice.

"You always believe we are going to die Dead End, and so far we have not, so shut up". Motormaster's patience was beginning to fray.

"Well I think this mission is great, this victory will be the talk of HQ when we get back" said the fourth one much more cheerfully.

"Oh yes, Drag Strip, because bombing an ammo dump is the height of rebel bravery and heroism". Dead End dryly replied.

"Shut up, both of you" Motormaster was beginning to lose it.

"WOO HOO, we get to bust something up, I love it when we get to bust something up" said the last member of the fivesome.

"Shut up, all of you, and get to work, these bombs will not plant themselves." Motormaster had gotten used to Wildrider's particular brand of insanity.

The five rebels began their work silently, well four out five of them.

"Hey Motormaster, where does this bomb go?" Wildrider asked.

"Over there" Motormatser pointed to a wall.

"Hey Motormaster why are we doing this?" Wildrider asked.

"To weaken the Quints hold on Cybertron" Motormaster replied.

"Hey Motor-"

"WHAT!" Motormaster yelled, the object of stealth now lost

"What should we do about those flying things coming towards this building?" Wildrider asked

The rest of the group stopped cold.

"Them? Here? He said they wouldn't be here!" Breakdown practically sobbed out.

"I knew it, we ARE all going to die" Dead End sighed

"Shut up, as along as Wildrider remembered to close the door they will never know we are in here," Motormaster said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I was supposed to do what now?" Wildrider said as if it was an afterthought.

"We're slagged" Motormaster sighed in resignation.

The five figures descended from the sky in a military fashion, transformed, and surveyed the area.

Unlike the five rebels in the building, these five were all painted in similar colors, silver and white, with a few having some orange and black thrown in, but one thing was consistent.

They all bared a crested purple insignia.

The leader made motions to the other four flying robots, the motion was clear, to investigate the open door on the ammo dump.

As the leader peered inside he was greeted by something he did not expect, a face-full of alt-mode!

"Autobots, Transform and roll out of here" Screamed Motormaster in his alternate form as he and the group of rebels, called Autobots, took to the streets in their car modes.

Dazed, the leader of the flying robots could only yell "After them!"

So the chase began with the Autobots going as fast as they could in car mode and the flying robots pursuing them in plane mode.

The Autobots weaved in and out of any obstacle in their way; using any maneuver they could to escape their pursuers.

Finally, salvation was at hand, a hole leading the way into subterranean Cybertron!

All five Autobots managed to get under just as the plane robots swooped in for the kill.

After hearing a very satisfying thump of one plane hitting the concrete street, the five got as far away as they could.

"Well, that was a bust." Dead End said.

"Not necessarily we did finish planting all the bombs!" Drag Strip cheerfully said.

"But what good will it do us we have no way to activate them." Dead End replied.

"Actually we do" Motormaster replied "I have the detonation codes in my processor and I can transmit them to the bombs, but it will knock me unconscious in the process so the rest of you will have to carry me back to headquarters"

"We'll do it bot we do not have all night!" Drag Strip said.

Motormaster, acknowledging his comrades request, closed his eyes for roughly thirty seconds, until the group heard a faint boom in the distance.

Then Motormaster promptly hit the ground with a loud bang.

"Yes! Score one for the bots from the streets!" Wildrider enthusiastically said  
"Now we just have to lug this jerk back to base" Dead End deadpanned.

So the four Autobots Picked up their commander and began their trek back to Autobot HQ.

"OOO, I hope the boss is pleased by our good work!" Wildrider stated.

"Knowing the old one, the increase in Decepticon activity will just get him worried." Dead End replied.

"Why?" Wildrider asked.

"Because it worries me too, more than usual." Dead End said.

Wildrider said nothing more for the rest of the walk back.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled a large Cybertronain.

In the Decepticon command hub at Quintes, the central point of directing all Decepticon movement throughout Cybertron, someone was being read the riot act.

And that someone was one Sliverbolt, the leader of a group of five that had just let some Autobot rebels slip through their servos.

Sllverbolt was quite clearly a mess, his face dented and other injuries surrounded his face and torso; he should be receiving medical treatment right now.

But yet here he was getting chewed out by his commander, a rather ill tempered con named Blackout. What a perfectly miserable end to otherwise mediocre day.

"Um, Sir if you will allow me to explain…" Silverbolt began but was interrupted

"Let me get this straight solider," Blackout's voice had reached a frighteningly low octave.

"Not only did you let five known rebels escape, but you and one of your soldiers under your command were injured and you let them destroy an ammo dump in the process." Blackout whispered out.

"Sir"…

"I do not want to hear your excuses, soldier; I only want to see that this sort of thing does not happen again. Do you know that your actions reflect on me in High Command's and the Quintesson's eyes?" Blackout growled out

"Yes Sir but…" Silverbolt was again interrupted.

"Then explain to me why I should not have you and your unit recycled for spare parts?" Blackout said in a malicious tone as he eyed Silverblot menacingly.

Ok that teared it.

"Commander Blackout sir," Silverbolt said with some defiance in his voice, "I was in command at the time, the actions of me and the rest of my unit fall squarely on my shoulders. If you are going to punish anyone, punish me, but leave my men out of this!"

At these words Blackout's face took on a twisted smile.

"Taking the noble route I see, you know the road to the scrapheap is paved with good intentions," Blackout said with something approaching amusement in his voice.

At this Silverbot gulped.

"Do with me what you will," Silverbolt said

Blackout looked Sliverbolt straight in the optic and said.

"Fine"

"Fine, sir?," Silverbolt said with surprise in his tone.

"It would be a shame to waste bravery and loyalty such as yours, you may leave," Blackout replied.

"Thank you sir" Silverbolt said, with no small amount of relief.

"But Silverbolt a word of warning, DO NOT let it happen again" Blackout replied his voice filled with something Silverbolt could not quite place.

"Yes sir" Silverblot said quickly before he walked out of the room.

Blackout reclined in his chair, "Too noble for his own good" He chuckled, "Too noble for his own good"

After Silverbolt was a safe distance from the room he put his hands on his knees and let loose a sigh of relief.

He thought for sure Blackout was going to scrap him for sure this time.

He recomposed himself quickly. There would be plenty of time to reflect on his good luck after he had visited Fireflight in the med bay and gotten patched-up himself.

As he walked through the halls toward the medical bay he noticed another Decepticon near him typing away on a computer consol.

He recognized him as the new guy who had just transferred in from Praxis, what was his name?

Dogfight that was it.

He seemed to be working intently, not even noticing Sliverbolt observing him.

Dogfight was an odd one he had heard. A real workaholic, he was in the data department, at least Sliverbolt thought he was.

He seemed like a nice enough con: social, hardworking, and meticulous.

But there was something… strange about Dogfight.

Silverbolt could not quite put his finger on it but he did not really care anyway. Let Blackout worry about the oddities of data clerks. It was not his problem.

The last thing he noticed before leaving was Dogfight seemed to have finished whatever he was doing and was leaving, presumably back to his quarters.

"Not my problem," Silverbolt thought as he walked away to attend to something that WAS his problem.

Dogfight meanwhile had returned to his quarters and was currently sitting on his berth.

All the necessary steps had been taken to insure he would not be interrupted and he was sure he was ready for the task at hand.

He rummaged under his bed until he found the secret compartment he was told would be there and pulled out of it a small handheld device.

This device was a communicator designed for absolute secrecy when in use.

He pressed the required buttons and was greeted by the face of one bot everyone in Dogfight's, position, knew by spark.

"YO, this is Blaster you are currently jiving to AHQ communications, Autobot Headquarters AKA The Hub, if you don't know!" the one know only as Blaster said, in his own strange way.

"Hello Blaster" Dogfight quietly said, "Is this line secure?"

"Of course it is Dogfight (you're looking good by the way) now I could gab all night but do you have anything to report?" Blaster said, his patented Blaster smile all over his face.

"Thank you for the compliment Blaster and yes I do have something to report." Dogfight replied.

"OK, I got you on record, so spill" Blaster said still smiling.

"As you know I recently transferred into the Central Decepticon Command Post in Quintes, in order to gain access to more high-profile data." Dogfight said

"Yah Yah, go on" Blaster replied

"I am still a low level data clerk so I can only get access to so much, but I have found something" Dogfight said with some pride in his voice.

"So, talk" Blaster replied, slightly amused by the young Decepticon spy.

"I have discovered a prisoner transport that will depart two nights from now from Nova Cronum to a reeducation camp somewhere in the badlands. If some commandos could intercept this transport, I bet the camp could be located and the prisoners could be rescued!" Dogfight said a bit smugly

"Righty-o Dogfight my con, you did great, keep up the good work and we will free Cybertron yet. Oh and if you get caught…"

"I know, I know" Dogfight said mirthfully, "I never saw you"

"Good, keep rocking to the rebel beat Dog-con" with those parting words the screen went dark.

Dogfight then sighed and lay down on his berth.

Sometimes being a spy amongst your own build-kind was difficult.

"But anything to get rid of those squids" Dogfight thought bitterly.

_Two days after Dogfights's transmission _

Warpath wondered how he got himself into these situations.

First, all he was doing was helping some poor shopkeeper not get beat-up by some Decepticon thugs and the next thing you know he was under arrest and thrown into a prison cell.

I guess no good deed DOES go unpunished.

Now he had been herded out of his nice comfy prison cell and put into a transport vehicle with three other Cybertronians.

It was dark and he could only make out vague images of his fellow captives but he knew one of them due to their cells being next to each other.

The Cybertronian he knew was called Roadstorm.

Warpath had heard he had been arrested after he was found loitering in an unauthorized area, apparently whoever was in charge thought he was an Autobot spy, but Warpath knew better.

No spy would be caught as easily and as quietly as Roadstorm was.

"Just another example of _Quintesson justice_" Warpath mentally snorted.

Now back to the matter at hand. He had no idea where he was going and the Decepti-goon who had shoved him in here only told him to be quiet when he asked.

Warpath could only pray to… Primus was the only Cybertronian deity he could think up on the spot although he had only heard back alley stories of the robot-god.

It seems his brief prayer had been answered when he heard the sound of a fight from the driver's compartment.

Now normally the sound of a fight would just make Warpath want to jump in. It was probably the reason he kept getting into trouble, he thought.

But considering his current situation Warpath was more than happy to let the people riding upfront have at it.

The transport swerved (amazingly it did not tip over) until the transport finally came to a stop.

After about a minute of waiting the doors of the transport flew open and a figure came into view.

The figure was cloaked in the shadow of the night, and Warpath could not make him out.

It was Roadstorm who spoke first.

"Like, dude, why did you save us and who are you?"

The stranger replied, "I saved you because freedom is the right of all sentient beings and as for the who…" the figure turned on his headlights.

"Optimus, Autobot Rebellion"

The four could only look on in stunned silence

"Well are you coming?" the figure asked

The four former captives nodded and jumped out of the vehicle not knowing what lay ahead.

To Be Continued


End file.
